Security breaches of structures such as schools, hospitals, office buildings, and government buildings are regretfully a common occurrence worldwide. For example, persons carrying harmful weapons or explosive devices have infiltrated schools, colleges, hospitals, and workspaces to inflict bodily harm on the persons within the structure. Such security breaches can result in harm and substantial bodily injury to the occupants. Generally, when a breach of a structure occurs, response time is critical in the prevention of harm or substantial bodily injury.